The Tangled Web Of A
by peacheykeen
Summary: We all have moments when we lack self-control, however when each of the Liars have their moment of weakness, A strikes. Who knew their choices, what seemed harmless at the time, could have such major consequences? Huge twist on Alison DiLaurentis' death soon to be revealed. Read on to find out what happens!
1. Pilot

**A/N: Story is set at the beginning of the very first episode, just after Aria returns to Rosewood, however with several different twists and turns. The sequence of events is a bit out of order from the Pilot as well. Hope you enjoy all you lovely human beings! :)**

**...**

_Aria's Point of View_

I study my calendar intently, desperate to realise that I'm mistaken; to realise that I'm not late. I frantically look back and forth at the markings on my calendar and when I am due. I've made no mistake. I am four days late. I try to come up with excuses, _I have always been quite irregular - it's not abnormal if I'm a few days late or a few days early. _Not true, I'm always right on schedule, without fail. I take a few deep breaths to calm my nerves, but it makes no difference. I feel absolutely sick to my stomach.

- Flashback to five days ago -

The bell on top of the door chimed as I open and walk inside the Rosewood Bar and Grille. I was absolutely starved. This was partially due to the mental and physical exhaustion from the jetlag and having to see Alison's face plastered all over town, but it was mostly because I hadn't eaten a proper meal since I was at the airport, waiting to board my plane.  
"Can I get a cheeseburger please?" Nothing sounded better than eating a burger at the moment.  
I noticed the guy sitting next to me glance over at me, and I look back at him. _He is extremely hot._He looked over again and struck up a conversation.  
We spoke for a few moments, exchanging names – _Ezra. How refreshingly different - _discussing Europe, music, writing - the whole works.  
He looked deep in my eyes. "I'd like to know more about you."  
I smile. "I'd like to know more about you too."  
We linked hands and continued gazing in each other's eyes for a few moments. I don't know who the instigator was but before I knew it he was lifting me up onto the bathroom basin, our arms around each other. I hadn't even got a chance to eat my burger. _Oh well. _I liked the looks of him better.  
I wrapped my arm around the back of Ezra's neck, pulling his mouth to mine. He obliges and our lips crash against each other's, kissing each other passionately. We break apart, just long enough to smile at one another, before our lips connect once again. My hands slide underneath his shirt and up his back, whilst his hands slowly move down my back and he gently holds onto my hips. Leaning back against the mirror, without breaking our kiss, I pull him towards me. I move my arms around to his chest and down to his stomach. _His abs are incredible. _He helps me pull his shirt above his head and I throw it onto the floor in a wild frenzy. Ezra's abs look as good as they feel.  
Ezra slides his arms up my top and underneath my bra, caressing my boobs. _Hmmmm. _I feel a smile spread across his face as I moan in pleasure. With a flick of a finger I undo the button on his jeans and I slip my hand underneath his pants and inside his underwear. I can feel him grow harder and hear his breathing get heavier as I gently stroke him back and forth.  
Ezra reciprocates and slips his hand underneath my skirt. With my free hand I help him pull off my purple lacy panties. His hand rubs back and forth over my slick, wet folds. _Hmmmm. _I sigh in delight once again. He pushes one of his fingers inside of me, and another one, and a third, making me inadvertently groan loudly at the sudden contact. He pulls out and plunges back in, getting faster at each thrust. I continue to match his speed at each pump.  
My hormones drive me over the edge and I'm unable to resist – I rapidly rip off his jeans and pull Ezra's hips to mine. Almost instantaneously he realises what I am indicating at and he releases his fingers from me, slowly replacing it with his throbbing penis. I let out a moan. He grabs onto my hips and thrusts deep into me as hard and as fast as he can.  
I lose sight of all my surroundings; all I can think of is Ezra and I, and how good this feels – I don't even realising I'm holding my breath. I gasp little puffs of air the more and more I build up. We look each other in the eye; we can both feel ourselves about to climax. Ezra's grip on my hips tighten as his thrusts get increasingly faster, pounding me inside in absolute bliss. I can hear him, see him, feel him reach his orgasm and my body cannot take it anymore. I lose control and throw my head back, screeching out his name in pure ecstasy.

- End of flashback -

How could I just let my urges get the best of me?! How could I let myself risk everything just for one moment of pure passion?! A loud knock on my door interrupts my thoughts, "come in", I call.  
"Hey sweetie," my mum, Ella, walks in, "you've got a package in the mail."  
As soon as mum left them room I rip the parcel open, pulling out…a book of baby names? _What kind of joke is this? _My eyes dart around the room, as if the person who sent this was magically going to pop up out of nowhere. I look back at the book and notice one of the pages had been folded. I flick to the page. The name 'Alison' is highlighted, making me gasp in shock.  
"Oh my god!" I scream and quickly rip out the two consecutive pages, tearing them up and throwing them in the bin, immediately after reading the message on the page next to one with the name 'Alison'. It is written in big black bold letters:

"Better name your baby after me, Aria – A"

_..._

_Spencer's Point of View_

"I really appreciate you letting Wren and I move in the barn." Melissa said, with an artificial smile spread across her lips.  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing from Melissa's mouth. "What?! But I was the one who converted it into a loft! Mum and dad promised it me for junior year! I got the grades, I did the internship!"  
"Spence, we're a couple. We need our own space. I hoped you'd be happy for us."  
Her cool and calm nature only made me angrier. "Yeah, well you know what they say about hope. It breeds eternal misery." I stomped off in fury, fearing that if I didn't leave now I would say something I truly would regret.  
Like my affair with Ian. I caught myself grinning evilly, thinking how great it would be seeing Melissa's face knowing about the kiss Ian and I shared in the backyard. Thinking about her eternal misery if she knew we were dating after they broke it off. Now that would be the ultimate feeling.  
I shook it off, that was just the feeling of despair of always coming out second best next to Melissa talking. I couldn't ever bear telling Melissa about Ian and me. It would destroy her, and not only that, it would be completely ruin the relationship, despite how remote it currently is, I have with Melissa.  
Then it hit me. Melissa's laptop sat on the kitchen countertop. I glanced around the room, making sure no one would see me. Why would they, though? Mum and dad are always at work, and Melissa and Wren…they were in MY barn I'd just finished renovating.  
I opened it up and sifted through her files and emails. _Ah-huh!_ I found the perfect photo. I copied the photo and attached it to the email, and began to type. And type. And type. And type.  
I couldn't believe all of what was coming out of me. I guess anger and rage was what released the evil side of me.  
I typed in Wren's email address. I quickly checked to make sure it was anonymous so I knew it wouldn't be able to be traced back to me, before breathing in and finally hitting that SEND button. It was done. I could hear the whoosh of the email flying through the air off to Wren right now. The old photo of Melissa and Ian locking lips and the fake love emails I had typed up of theirs to each other, now being sent to Wren, completely out of my control.  
I wasn't sure how to feel, knowing it could potentially damage and destroy her current relationship. Part of me felt a bit bad for Melissa, but another side of me felt ecstatic knowing that Melissa didn't win at everything in our ongoing feud. And I may even get to live in the barn.  
I looked back at the computer after hearing an alert pop up. It was an email. I clicked it open and suddenly regretted ever sending that email.

"Always breaking up Melissa and her boyfriends, at least this time you weren't dating one of them. – A"

_..._

_Hanna's Point of View_

I swallow, in fear, and try to ignore the glares of rage my mum, Ashley, keep giving me every ten seconds. _Why?! Why did I have to be so stupid to steal a pair of sunglasses?! I've already got a zillion Prada glasses, why did I need anymore? I could've just bought them anyway. But no, instead, I decided to steal them and then wind up sitting in some creepy detective's office at the police station. Ugh.  
_Mum continues nodding and using all legal mumbo-jumbo terms I've never heard of, in response to Detective Wilden. Without breaking her eye contact with Wilden, she leans over to me, "I cannot believe you stole from Rosewood Mall, I am grounding you so long that you'll be lucky to see daylight again," she whispers harshly in my ear.  
Wilden, obviously hearing what mum had just said, butts in "Ms. Marin, we've got to remember what teenagers are like, they make mistakes from time to time. I think Hanna understands what she did was wrong. How about you let me speak to her for a moment, in private?" He looks at me and I roll my eyes at his over the top patronising. I might be a thief, but I'm not ten years old.  
Mum sighs. "Fine," she replies sternly, not breaking her angry gaze at me as she exits the room.  
"Look, I don't need a lecture from you, I know I'm already going to get one from my mother. Don't bother trying to freak me out either, because she is twice as scary as you ever could try to be."  
Ignoring everything I just said, he states "you know you're in a lot of trouble, right? Shoplifting is a serious offence. And maybe you were just caught stealing a pair of sunglasses, but I can bet you right now if I was looking in your wardrobe, I'd find at least a dozen other items you bought with that five finger discount of yours." He looks at me, trying to stare me down.  
"Okay…so what are the charges? How bad could it be?"  
"It's going to cost your mum a lot of money." I groan in distress, which just as quickly turns to hope when Detective Wilden continues, "However I may be able to get the store to drop the charges."  
"Really?!" I grin. "That's fantast-" He cuts me off.  
"I'm going to need something from you though."  
"What could you need from me?" I respond confusedly.  
He doesn't reply. He just looks at me.  
"Oh – what? No! No way! Eww!" I yell. "You're disgusting, if you were to ever think I'd do something like that…" I ramble on in a dishevelled mess.  
Just then, mum walks back in, to see me standing near the door, bewilderedly, and Wilden still sitting, with complete composure. "What's going on in here?"  
"I'm just having a friendly chat with your daughter, Ms. Marin." She looks at him and then back at me, sceptically.  
"Is this true Hanna?" I freeze up a bit at first before nodding my head, but refusing to utter a word.  
"Okay, well you two are free to leave. I'll call you in the morning," he pauses and looks me in the eye before continuing "about the charges".  
"Thanks for your time Detective Wilden." She replies. _She wouldn't be thanking him if she had just heard his little proposition of his. _"Let's go Hanna."  
I follow her, rushing out the door, so glad to be going home, away from the hair-raising, extremely creepy detective.

...

"Hanna, why would you do such a thing?" We'd barely made it inside the house before she'd already started lecturing. I guess it was still better than the awkward silence during the car ride home. "I buy you everything you need to be popular."  
"That's not why I do it!" I yell back in frustration.  
"…wait," she stops in her tracks. "This is something you do?"  
"I'm sorry, I really am!" I cry out. "Can't you just pay the fine and ground me for like a month, instead of having this lecture? I've learnt my lesson, I swear!"  
She sighs and sits down. "Hanna, it's not that simple. I wish it was, but it's just not."  
I sit down beside her, "what do you mean?" I am getting so confused. _Are we still talking about me shoplifting sunglasses? _"What's wrong mum?"  
She doesn't say anything for a few moments, but finally, with hesitation, she replies. "I didn't want to tell you, but we've been struggling with money for a few months now. Ever since your dad left we've only been earning one pay check, but we're still living a two pay check life. We need to cut down on things, and I DON'T mean steal them when I say that."  
"What are you saying mum? Are we broke?"  
"We're not broke. We just need to start only buying essentials, which means no shopping sprees just for the hell of it. It's just –" she sighs and rests her head in her hands, "we can't afford to pay huge fines and debts whenever we get ourselves into trouble. We've only got enough money to support us. This is just, it's going to –"  
I couldn't believe what I was about to say, but I did it. I did it for mum. "Maybe Detective Wilden can try and get Rosewood Mall to drop the charges?"

_..._

_Emily's Point of View_

I study Maya's face as she takes out a cigarette laced with marijuana and lights it up. She looks pleasantly calm, considering she's just moved into the house Alison Dilaurentis used to live in. There is no way I could stay composed if I was in her situation, it feels eerie just sitting in Ali's old bedroom in the middle of the afternoon!  
"So I'm corrupting you?" Maya states her question in a matter-of-fact tone. "Are you okay with that?"  
My lips form a half smile and I reluctantly take the joint from her. I feel a spark as our hands touch and we both look up at each other. Shaking it off and ignoring the strange moment between Maya and I, I slowly bring the joint to my lips. I breathe in a puff. _Not bad. Not what I expected, but the taste wasn't unpleasant.  
_I glance back and forth around the room. It looked nothing like Ali's bedroom anymore. I stared at the curtains, the wallpaper, the floor, the furniture. All so different.  
"Emily? Emily!? You okay?" I was so fixated on Maya's interior décor, I didn't even realise she was speaking to me.  
I look at her for a minute before bursting out into laughter; this prompts Maya to start giggling along. _She looks so gorgeous when she laughs.  
_"What are we laughing at?" I ask her, then shrug, answering my own question.  
I look back at the room. I can't keep my focus – everything is spinning. Maya's giggles of hysteria are the only thing I can hear, it repeats over and over in my mind. I then look back at her; she's studying the back of her hand intently. _She wants to know the back of her hand like it's the back of her hand. _I burst into laughter once again. _I'm hysterical, just absolutely hilarious.  
_I gasp. "Oooh! I have the best idea!"  
Maya jumps up out of her stupor, focussing all her attention on me.  
"Want to know what it's like to be friends with a jock?"

_..._

_Hanna's Point of View_

Wilden passed me my pink lacy shirt from his desk, and I snatched it out of his hands, refusing to make eye contact with him. I slipped my arms through each hole and began buttoning up.  
"Glad you changed your mind, Hanna." Wilden told me, with a grin on his face, as he did up his belt buckle on his pants.  
"You're disgusting." I picked up my black skirt and slid it on with ease. My _favourite _black skirt – and now I don't even think I could ever wear it again without associating it with the repulsion and shame I had just endured.  
"So all charges will be dropped now?" Wilden nodded, in the midst of tying up his tie. "And you'll never contact me or my mum again?"  
"Lighten up Hanna, I just did you a huge favour. If it wasn't for me, you'd be on the side of the highway picking up trash in an orange jumpsuit and your mum would be working double time just to pay off your mistake." I glared at him, and then went back to zipping up my boots. The quicker I was dressed, the quicker I could get out of here.  
He laughed in response to my death stare. "I don't think anything from these past couple of days is a laughing matter, so could you please just shut up for once in your life, that way I never have to hear your voice again. And in a minute, I'll never have to see your face either."  
"How about you just drop this little act of yours? We both know you panting and moaning not only 10 minutes ago wasn't because you hate me. Admit it, you enjoyed it."  
I looked anywhere but at him. Partially because of my extreme fury at him, but mostly because of the shame that he was right. I did enjoy it. "You're such a skeeze."  
He chuckled, "you might also want to watch what you say, because at any time I can just back out on my deal. Rosewood Mall won't have any trouble continuing with the charges."  
"Good idea, and whilst you do that I'll tell the entire force about how you like to work on your cases on a more _personal _level, and get your corrupt ass thrown in jail!" I retorted and his entire face dropped. Well that shut him up.  
"Leave me and my mother alone." I grabbed my bag and stomped out of his office without looking back.  
I grabbed my phone out of the pocket of my now tainted skirt after it let off a loud beep. _Who was it now?! _I couldn't be bothered dealing with anyone at the moment, all I wanted was to go home and eat some Ben & Jerry's out of the tub. I almost instantaneously stopped in my tracks, eyes widening, as I read the text:

"What's the name of someone solicits payment for sex? You should know, Hanna. – A"

_..._

_Aria's Point of View_

_What's going on at Ali's house? _I pull my car over, concerned as to why several police cars and ambulances were surrounding the Dilaurentis', or the used-to-be Dilaurentis house I should say. I quickly hop out of my car and see Spencer across the street in a state of shock. _Maybe they found Alison! _I look back at the house and see a couple of coroners pulling along a stretcher, with a body bag placed on top. Then it hits me. _They found Alison. Just not how I hoped.  
_I run over to Spencer. "I heard Hanna was taken to the police station yesterday. You don't think she'd ever say anything about-"  
"The Jenna thing?" I turn around to see Hanna. "We made a promise."  
"Where's Emily?" I ask them.  
"I don't know, I'll give her a call." Hanna replies, pulling out her phone with the owl cover.  
I hear it ring. I hear it ring again. And again. And again. And again.  
"She's not answering…"

_..._

_Emily's Point of View_

I wake up in a wet heap. "Where am I?" _Why am I so wet? _I focus my eyes, and realise I'm at the school pool, sitting along the benches. Everything suddenly comes back to me. Maya and I decided it'd be fun to go for a swim so we snuck into school grounds and went in the pool. I remember earlier we were smoking weed, which must've been why I was sleeping. _Where's Maya? _I stand up and wrap my towel around myself.I check my phone. One missed call. _Must've been Maya, telling me she had to leave for some reason. _I open it – it's from Hanna.  
I see something out of the corner of my eye. I look back to see it's – "FUCK! OH MY GOD!" I start hyperventilating. "Oh my god! This couldn't have – there's no way –" It was Maya.  
I ran to the pool side, opening and closing my eyes several times, hoping I was hallucinating. I wasn't. Maya was lying there still, face first in the pool.  
I quickly dive in and swim down the pool, attempting to lift her up. I manage to get a hold of her, breathing in litres of water at the same time, and swim to the side of the pool. "Maya! Maya?! Wake up!"  
I pull her out of the pool, and lightly slap on the face a few times, hoping it'll wake her up. This was my entire fault. If I never got stoned I wouldn't have suggested going swimming. Maya wouldn't have gone in the pool under the influence of drugs. I wouldn't have blacked out and none of this would have happened. Maya wouldn't be unconscious and I couldn't even bear thinking it, but maybe even…dead.  
I begin to sob, tears streaming down my face. I couldn't determine what was water and what was tears running down my neck. I sprinted to our bags, grabbing my phone so I could call someone for help. Just as I pulled out my phone, it emitted a loud buzz, signalling a text.

"Better make sure the coach doesn't find out you take drugs with your fellow students…or that you drown them either. – A"

**...**

**A/N: Woo, completed the first chapter! Was kind of cliff-hanger…not really though…lol. What do you think? Too long…too short? Do you think the changes I added were any good or I should've just left the pilot to be the pilot? Will any of you bother reading if I continue? Reviews will be very much appreciated. Oh and if any of you are wondering why I keep spelling mum with a u, it's because I'm Australian. It's not a spelling error, so no need to notify me about it. Cheers ladies and gents, you're all awesome xoxo**


	2. The Jenna Thing

A/N: Okay, I know, long time no update. Sorry everyone – everyone being the very few people actually reading…haha. So I've realised that by the first chapter and this chapter too it seems like I'm pretty much just copying the entire show except changing a few things here and there. Honestly I have no idea where this story is going at this point, I'm pretty much just taking it one chapter at a time at the moment; however I will soon start to bring in my own storyline, these first few chapters are sort of just an introduction. So yeah, the whole story isn't just going to be me restating the entire TV show. Anyway, gonna stop my rambling now. Enjoy! :)

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLP LLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPL LPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLP LLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

- ONE YEAR AGO –

_Aria's point of view_

"I SEE YOU!" Alison yelled and we all turn to her in bewilderment.  
"What is it Ali?" I ask, confusedly, and honestly feeling a bit scared by her tone of voice.  
"That freak Toby Cavanaugh was perving on us through his window!" Alison states angrily. "I bet he saw all of us naked!"  
Spencer, Emily, Hanna and I just stand there looking at one another, terrified at the fuming Alison and what hasty stunt she was going to pull this time.

...

Alison stomped along the Cavanaugh's backyard in fury with the four of us following in suit, close behind.  
"I don't if this is a good idea, Ali." Hanna tells her sceptically.  
"Do you think we should just let him get away with this?!" Ali questioned us irritably. "Look Hanna, I'm the reason your big ass is even part of this group, and I could easily dump you, leaving Hefty Hanna sitting right back at the loser table!"  
Hanna doesn't respond and just looks at her feet, obviously hurt but Alison's brutal comment, Spencer resting a hand on her shoulder in comfort.  
"Why don't we just call the police?" Emily asks.  
"Where's the fun in that?"  
Alison pulled out the stink bomb, lighting it on fire and opens the door of the Cavanaugh's room at the back of the house.  
"Aria," she gestures to me before throwing it in the room and I quickly shuffle over to her. She nods her head towards the room and I look inside. Jenna is sitting inside at the other side of the room, facing the other way, obviously not realising we were there.  
A sly smile spreads across Alison's face and she hands me the bomb. I look at Jenna and then Alison and back at Jenna. With a stern expression on my face, I look once again at Alison and hold one finger up to my lips. Alison nods and I throw the bomb into the room. Exchanging glances, with just a hint of a smile spread across our lips; we close the door and scream "RUN!"  
The five of us ran in the opposite direction of the room and stop in our tracks when we hear the stink bomb explode, following with a scream.  
"Ali, what have you done?!" Spencer screams.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLP LLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPL LPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLP LLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

- PRESENT DAY – FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL –

It was weird walking through the hallways of Rosewood High School for the first time in a year. In some ways it seemed so unfamiliar; however it also felt like I'd never left as well. I kept imagining I'd go over and hug Alison hello like old times, silently admiring her cool confidence. Hanna would be standing there, still the slightly chubby yet cute, down to earth girl I loved. Spencer would be wearing her glasses, freaking out over an upcoming test. I always respected how dedicated she was with everything she did, however I definitely did not envy how competitive her family was. Emily was always a bit shyer than the rest, but extremely sweet.  
Don't get me wrong, I still loved each and every one of them. But things were nowhere near the same as they used to be, and I am really getting sick of change.

I walked into English class, sitting next to Emily.  
"So I hear the new teacher is _really _hot!" I grinned at her.  
Hanna was chatting away to Mona, the new queen bees. I couldn't believe my eyes seeing the 'new' Mona. "Talk about a makeover!"  
Spencer was already seated, furiously at work.  
My eyes widened as Jenna walked inside, wearing her glasses and holding her stick, just like I last saw her. Just looking at her, I felt like I was going to vomit. Not because of my hatred for her, but for an entirely different reason…a reason I wish I could forget. A night I yearned to just wish away…

I pulled my books out of my bag, stopping in my tracks to see what was so shocking when the teacher stated, "holy crap".  
My eyes widened. It was Ezra. My English teacher was, is Ezra Fitz. _"I would like to know more about you." "I would like to know more about you too." _The guy I met at the Rosewood Bar and Grille. _My hormones drive me over the edge and I'm unable to resist. _The guy I made out with. _I lose sight of all my surroundings; all I can think of is Ezra and I, and how good this feels. _The guy I had sex with. _I lose control and throw my head back._ The guy who got me pregnant. Holy shit, I'm pregnant. And I am just as much to blame as he is.  
All my previous emotions came welling back to me. _I'm sixteen. I'm pregnant. I have a child inside of me. My English teacher's child. _How the hell was I supposed to tell him?! How was I supposed to tell my parents?! And friends?! And, and…what the hell am I going to do?!  
"Uh…um, could I please excuse myself?" I ask, with an obvious shaky voice. "To the bathroom?"  
"Uh, yeah, sure." Ezra replied, his tone almost matching mine.  
I stood up and hurriedly got out of the room as quickly as I could, not even caring about the odd stares the class was giving me.

I ran into the stall, slamming the door behind me, and fell to the ground, my head lying over the bowl. I could feel myself about to throw up – unsure of whether it was morning sickness or the fact that not only is Jenna back but I was pregnant with my teacher's child.  
It hit me. I realised what I had to do. As much as I hated the idea, the idea of me having a child, ruining not only my life but my teacher's as well. He'd probably be sent off to prison!  
_Okay, I won't tell him about the baby. I won't tell anyone. After school I'll just go to…go to… _I didn't even want to think it. _Go to…the clinic and…deal with it…  
_Just as I began to regain some composure and start thinking clearly, my phone started buzzing. I pulled it out of my pocket and flipped it open. It was a multimedia message. I opened the video and gasped.  
_  
With a stern expression on my face, I look once again at Alison and hold one finger up to my lips. Alison nods and I throw the bomb into the room.  
_  
I quickly snapped the phone shut and only seconds later my phone started vibrating again. I was reluctant to look but I knew I had too.

"_Kill Fitz's baby and the police will find out the real reason Jenna Marshall is blind. The choice is yours. – A"_

...

I got back to class, hiding my face as I walked in so no one could see my bloodshot eyes and blotchy red face. Just as I sit down next to Emily two police officers walked through the classroom door.  
_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! Either they know about the Jenna thing or they know about Fitz!  
_They begin walking towards me and stop right in front of us. I can feel myself starting to hyperventilate.  
_Fuck! Fuck! What am I going to…  
_My thoughts are cut off as one of them states "Emily Fields, you're under arrest for the murder of Maya St Germain."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLP LLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPL LPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLP LLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

_Hanna's Point of View_

"You don't think..?" Aria started.  
"No. No way. There is no way Emily killed her." Spencer cut her off.  
"Spence!" Aria turned to her in shock. "I was going to say Alison's killer! Do you think the person who killed Alison killed Maya? Of course it wasn't Emily!"  
I wasn't really sure what to say. I was feeling way too nervous. Sitting in the police station with intimidating looking cops walking past every few seconds, waiting to find out what was going to happen to my friend who was accused of murder isn't particularly an ideal situation. Not to mention, knowing that Detective Wilden was in the building somewhere, but not knowing exactly where made me feel queasy.  
"What do you think Hanna?" Aria asked me.  
"Um yeah…I think so." I trailed off. I could feel Aria and Spencer's eyes on me for a few moments, but they didn't say anything. Sitting, waiting – it was making all of us feel a bit nervous and they knew they were better off not asking me anything else.  
"I…I…got this message the other day…" Aria stammered.  
This immediately made me sit up, pulling me out of my anxious daydream. "From A?"  
"You got one too?!"  
"…so did I." Spencer chimed in.  
I did not utter a word of what my text said. I could tell neither of them were willing to confess theirs either.  
"I thought it was Ali at first…" I began. "But then…"  
"Me too! Who could it be? You don't think it was Jenna, do you?"  
"No! No way! Not at all!" Aria said, with a panicking tone.

Detective Wilden walked over and we quickly stopped talking, hoping he hadn't overheard any of our conversations.  
"If you're waiting for your friend, Emily, you're going to be here for a while. Homicide is a capital offence, she's going to be away for a long time."  
I looked at Spencer and Aria; they looked shell-shocked. I just felt nauseous sitting so close to him.  
"I'm going to have to take each one of you in for questioning about Maya's death."  
"What? Why?" Spencer asked, still in shock.  
"You're a friend of the accused, its standard procedure."  
"Hanna." He looked at me and I stood up on my way, reluctantly.  
The other two girls got up to follow, in which Wilden stated, "I forgot to mention, individually."

...

We both stood in his office looking at each other but not saying a word. He took a step closer to me. I copied and moved closer to him. Soon enough, we were almost touching one another. I don't know who the instigator was at the time but his lips were now pressed against mine and my arms were wrapped around him, fully embracing the kiss.  
I hated that I was doing this. I hated him. I hated myself. But mainly, I just hated the fact of how badly I wanted it.

...

Walking out of Wilden's office, unable to tell which was more overwhelming at the moment. The amazing satisfied feeling I had or unbelievable feeling of shamefulness. I shrugged it off trying not to think of it and move passed this low point in my life. _Never again. No way. I can't. _I grab out my phone as I hear the sound of a new text message, only to find that someone had sent a picture of me. And Wilden. Making out in his office. From today. _Someone was spying on us?! Someone right here has seen everything and it could be literally anyone in this building! _My eyes dart around the room, trying to suss out who the culprit was. _It could be someone whose already left…It could be the person standing right next to me… _I look at it again and realise there is writing underneath the photo.

"_Looks like Hanna likes the detective investigating her ;) – A"_

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLP LLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPL LPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLP LLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

_Emily's Point of View_

I sat in the interrogation room, tears streaming down my face. How did my life get to this point? Just a week ago I was getting excited to go back to school and see all my friends again, see my amazing boyfriend Ben, got to see Aria again, swim season would begin again. Now, just over the period of a couple of days, I've found out one of my best friends – despite already assuming it – was confirmed murdered, the girl I just befriended is dead, AND I've been accused of murdering her. The worst part of all is I don't remember barely any of that day, I was so out of it that I may just have killed her.  
I slump down in my chair, feeling defeated and shove my hands in the pockets of my cardigan. "Eugh!" I automatically mutter in disgust as I feel a weird granular substance in pocket. I scoop it out, only to see a handful of some type of weird white powder. _What is this? Where did it come from?  
_I jump in surprise as my phone beeps and I pull it out from my other pocket, free of the powder.

"_Make sure you smoke your joints wisely, Em. You don't want to end up taking narcotics, now do you? _ - A"

"Oh my god!" I accidentally yell out and my eyes widen. The crushed narcotics slip out of my hand onto the table. Maya's death wasn't an accident, however I wasn't the one who killed her! It was A!  
Just as I yell Detective Wilden walked in, his eyes immediately looking at the table. "Well look what we have here. Murder and drugs."

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLP LLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPL LPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLP LLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

_Spencer's Point of View_

"I CAN'T believeee he leftttt meeeee!" Melissa slurred out her words in the middle of her sobs.  
"There, there." I tried to sympathise to my blubbering sister whilst trying to stop her tears from wetting my jacket. "Everything will be alright." Despite my attempt to sound caring, my voice was pure monotonic.  
"Noooo it wooon't! Everything…was…great" her words split up by continuous chokes in her voice, "and then…out of… nowhere he just…left meeeee! I doon't know what happened!"  
The fact that instead of feeling guilt that it was my fault they broke up, or that instead of feeling sadness that Melissa was dumped, I felt kind of superior to her, made me sick. Melissa's pain shouldn't make me happy but it did, making me question what kind of a sister I was. Definitely not a very good one…Regardless, I had gotten a taste of revenge, I taste of what evilness. And I liked it.  
"I'm …gonna… go to… bed… and never waaaaake up! I have no reason to!" Melissa let go of me, wiping her eyes and headed towards the barn that she continued to stay in, despite Wren leaving.  
She stopped on her way and turned around to me. "Thanks for being there for me, Spence. Seriously, I needed that. You're a good sister."  
The sick sense of irony only boosted the high I was on. After the past 16 years of the two of us competing with each other and Melissa always coming out first, I finally had it better than her. For the first time in my entire life – and I loved it.

I walked to the kitchen counter, flipping open Melissa's laptop that she left there and opened her business thesis she was currently writing as part of one of her assignments. Although it was still a few weeks until it was due Melissa had already completed it and proofread it several times, however I knew for a fact that she was yet to send it off to her professor.  
A sly smile spread across my face as I got an idea. I opened up a tab and found an previous business thesis that had been published online. Copying almost half of it and deleting part of Melissa's, I added the online thesis into her in random chunks – some of it at the beginning, some of it in the middle, and some of it at the end.  
Glancing around the room, making sure no one was watching me, I opened up her emails, attaching the thesis and sending it off to her professor. _Let's see how well he deals with plagiarism.  
_My phone almost immediately buzzed after I hit the SEND button and I swallowed, feeling somewhat anxious.

"_Spencer Hastings, Master in Disguise. Want to join the A team? – A"_

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLP LLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPL LPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLP LLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

- FLASHBACK TO ONE YEAR AGO –

_Aria's Point of View_

"Alison, Aria, wait up!"  
"Do you hear Mona?" Alison stated with a grin and I laughed along. "What a loser."  
We ran around the corner, quickly escaping Mona's view, both of us still laughing at her. However we both stopped laughing almost immediately as I recognised a familiar car.  
"Wait, isn't that your dad's car?" Alison asked me, but I didn't answer.  
I was too shocked, too upset, too angry to answer her. Too fixated on the absolute betrayal I was witnessing before my eyes.  
My dad in his car. Kissing someone. Kissing someone that wasn't my mum. Kissing Jenna Marshall.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLP LLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPL LPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLP LLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

A/N: Now you know why Aria hates Jenna so much, even more so than the other girls! Had so much fun writing this chapter! However it's been absolute struggle city trying to find a way to have each of the liars interacting with each other more, rather than having all their own separate secrets. As the story goes on I reckon I'll slowly get better at it though.  
Anyway, what do you guys think so far? Out of curiousity which is your favourite twist so far and which is your favourite A message over the two chapters? Reviews would be lovely – would like at least 8 reviews for this chapter please.  
Will go into more detail about Emily's arrest/Maya's death in the next chapter and the twist in Ali's death will slowly be revealed soon – probably over several chapters. Cheers everyone! :)  
Oooh and do you reckon Spencer will say yes or she'll decline A's offer? (Sorry for the long note guys haha)


End file.
